L'alpha et l'oméga
by Hakaiga
Summary: Sam s'est imprégné et c'est un coup dur pour Léah. La rupture est douloureuse. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle apprend l'identité de l'imprégné. Ce n'est ni une femme, ni un homme, mais un enfant. Un enfant de 14 ans qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde : son petit frère, Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Twilight mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Les chapitres n'excéderont pas les 2 000 mots, afin de garder un rythme de publication correct. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Léah était furieuse. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu pareil coup bas. Sam, si grand, si fort et surtout si amoureux la veille, lui annonçait aujourd'hui qu'il mettait un terme à leur relation.

Elle avait bataillé pour en connaitre la raison. Sam ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, ni la blesser inutilement. Mais elle avait insisté, arguant qu'il serait plus douloureux qu'elle le découvre seule ou par le biais d'une tierce personne.

Il en avait convenu. Il tenta de la rassurer, utilisant le fameux ce n'est pas toi mais moi. Ce ne fut aucunement efficace et ne servi qu'à nourrir la colère de la jeune femme. Il du alors lui expliquer que ce n'était pas une excuse minable. Elle était aussi géniale qu'avant, sa personnalité bien trempé lui avait plu et lui plaisait encore. Son physique était toujours attirant. Rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'est lui.

L'imprégnation. D'un simple regard toute sa vie se trouver chamboulée, tout était remis en question. Il ne restait qu'une certitude : tout mettre en œuvre pour le bonheur de la personne qui était à présent sa moitié.

Il n'avait rien décidé. Il ne se doutait pas qu'une chose pareille pourrait se produire. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait mis fin à leur relation depuis longtemps.

Léah se sentit trahie à ses paroles. Toute leur histoire, tous ces obstacles à surmonter pour en arriver là. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Lorsqu'il s'était transformé pour la première fois c'est sur son épaule qu'il est venu soulager son fardeau. Quand il s'est retrouver à la tête d'une meute, là encore elle le soutenait et l'aidait dans ses prises de décisions. Quand il revenait blesser d'une chasse s'était encore et toujours elle qui soignait ses plaies tant physiques que morales.

Au début Léah avait eu peur que Sam rompe pour la préserver d'une vie auprès d'un loup-garou chasseur de vampires. Mais il lui avait assuré que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Et qu'il se battrait pour eux, leur couple, leur amour.

Et maintenant il se pointait la bouche en cœur après deux semaines d'absences pour lui annoncer qu'il avait regardé la première pouffiasse venue et que ça avait été le coup de foudre. _Putain !_

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire jaune. Tous ses rêves partaient en fumée, la désillusion était totale et cela faisait mal, horriblement. Son rire se stoppa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Ses yeux s'étaient changés en poignards et transperçaient Sam de toute leur rage.

\- Qui ?

Elle avait aboyé, craché au visage de cet homme qu'il la faisait tant souffrir.

La réponse s'était fait attendre. Sam cherchait ses mots ne trouvant pas comment lui avouer avec tact vers qui ses sentiments se dirigeaient maintenant. Léah attendit, silencieuse. Sa colère grandissait au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étirait.

Ne trouvant pas les mots justes, Sam se fit direct. Le nom la transperça aussi sûrement qu'une balle. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne saignait pas alors qu'elle avait si mal. Ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et ce ne fut plus seulement de la colère mais aussi du dégoût qui se refléta dans ses iris. Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?

Il ne partait ni pour une femme, ni pour un homme. Ce salaud s'était imprégné sur un gamin. Et elle le connaissait bien. Sans plus réfléchir elle le gifla et le repoussa de son perron. Comment avait-il put penser que ce serait une bonne idée de lui avouer ça ici.

Il avait fallut quatre lettres à Sam pour la mettre hors d'elle d'une façon qu'il n'imaginait pas possible. Léah devint littéralement enragée. Elle continua de le frapper et de l'insulter, s'assurant de l'éloigner de cette maison. Comment ce chien avait pu s'imprégner de son frère ? Son petit frère adorer bien trop innocent pour qu'elle laisse Sam s'approcher plus.

La rupture était passée au second plan. Savoir que Sam avait posé les yeux sur son frère mobilisait toute son attention. Seth était un enfant. Il n'avait pas encore fêté ses 15 ans que Sam le regardait avec ses yeux d'homme comme on regarde un amant. Cela l'écœurait. Sam était un homme de 25 ans, modificateur et chasseur de vampires. Hors de question qu'une bête comme lui tourne autour de son frère.

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Seth n'était jamais présent lorsqu'elle invitait Sam chez elle. Ils s'étaient peut-être aperçu une fois ou deux mais cela remontait au début de leur couple. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de discussion et ne se côtoyaient pas.

Seth était très timide et n'allait pas au devant des autres. Il restait dans son coin à lire des BD la plupart du temps. Et Sam de son côté était trop occuper par ses obligations d'alpha pour traîner en dehors de sa forêt.

\- Tu mens !

-Léah, je te jure que-

\- Dégage de chez moi ! Salaud !

\- S'il te plait…

\- Depuis quand ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'écouterait pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire si cela ne l'intéressait pas, il lui répondit défaitiste.

\- Deux semaines, le soir d'avant ma disparition.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu mens.

\- Non. En partant je l'ai croisé sur le chemin, il rentrait de l'école. On s'est salué et son regard à croisé le mien. Je… j'ai préférer partir pour réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Non. Non, non, non ! Tu as fuis comme un lâche. Tu m'as laissé derrière sans même te demander si j'avais besoin de toi ou si on pouvait affronter cette épreuve ensemble !

-Si tu avais conscience des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, tu comprendrais. Il est devenu mon monde et son centre. Lui seul compte pour moi. Je me dois de satisfaire ses besoins et ses envies.

\- Tu aurais pu rester avec moi ! Tu serais devenu autre chose pour lui, tu l'aurais eu dans ta vie. Mais pas comme ça, non…

\- Mais s'il cherche plus qu'ami ou qu'un frère. S'il veut de moi comme compagnon alors je ne veux pas qu'il ne s'en sente pas le droit parce qu'on se fréquente.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est encore un enfant, bordel ! Il ne veut certainement pas de ça.

\- Pour l'instant peut être mais si un jour il le désir je serai prêt à lui offrir.

\- Jamais ! Tu me dégoute ! Comment peux-tu dire ça de mon frère de 14 ans !?

Ne supportant plus la vue de son désormais ex-petit ami, Léah le chassa jusqu'à sa voiture et lui interdit de remettre les pieds chez elle.

Sam consentit à partir mais ne lui promis rien. Il préféra lever ses yeux sur la fenêtre du premier où une ombre venait de disparaitre. Peu importe ce que Léah disait, la seule chose qui faisait loi était la volonté de Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

C'était censé être une banale sortie au cinéma. Il devait retrouver Matt, un camarade de classe, acheter un grand bol de popcorn au caramel, choisir un film et se laisser porter par l'histoire. En bref, passer un bon moment entre potes.

Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Matt était arrivé en retard et avait amené Laura, sa petite amie à leur sortie. Seth ne la connaissait pas et bien qu'ayant l'air d'une fille sympa, elle préféra l'ignorer pour passer son temps à bécoter son copain. Seth avait donc tenu la chandelle.

Ce ne fut que le début de son lamentable après midi car une fois devant le vendeur de sucreries, celui-ci n'avait plus de stock de popcorn. Sans compter les deux tourtereaux qui s'étaient violement disputés sur le choix du film. Ils avaient finis par se mettre d'accord et lorsqu'ils s'installèrent le film avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Et ce qui devait être le film de l'année, dixit Matt, s'était avéré être un gros navet.

Seth ne fut donc pas surpris de voir son après midi tourner un peu plus à l'orage. En rejoignant l'arrêt de bus, il aperçu la carrure masculine de l'ex de sa sœur. Celui-ci était sur le trottoir d'en face, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'un bâtiment quelconque et son regard pénétrant braqué sur lui. Seth se senti très gêné. Il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa à son tour l'homme en face, une expression perplexe sur son visage.

\- Seth, tu viens ou quoi ?

Matt c'était retourner et attendait que le garçon viennent jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu figé en plein milieu du trottoir, en train de dévisager un homme plutôt baraqué, il avait eu peur que Seth ne s'attire des ennuis. Heureusement pour eux, cet homme ne semblait pas vouloir en découdre. Il appela Seth une deuxième fois mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que la précédente.

Du coin de l'œil, Matt vit l'homme se redresser et s'approcher d'eux. Immédiatement le jeune homme revint auprès de Seth. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Seth ce que, bordel de merde, il lui prenait, que l'inconnu s'adressa à eux.

\- Salut. On… peut parler ?

Sam était très mal à l'aise. C'était une véritable torture de rester à distance de son imprégné et pourtant il trouver tout autant difficile de l'aborder. Surtout que celui-ci ne lui répondait pas. Il le regardait avec beaucoup d'appréhension et ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Je…

\- En fait, on aller rentrer, là. Si vous pouviez remettre ça à une prochaine fois…

Une fille sympa cette Laura. Elle voyait bien que la situation était délicate et faisait de son mieux pour extraire Seth de là. Seulement Sam ne fit même pas attention à elle.

\- S'il te plait, c'est vraiment important.

Finalement Seth hocha la tête et après un rapide au revoir à ses amis, il suivit Sam jusqu'à sa moto garée en face. L'homme lui tendit un casque qu'il s'empressa de boucler sur sa tête, puis il enfourcha la moto derrière lui et se laissa conduire.

Contrairement à son habitude pris avec la meute, Sam conduisit prudemment. Il se refusait à mettre son imprégné en danger d'une quelconque façon, même s'il avait toute confiance en sa capacité à conduire.

Très vite ils quittèrent la ville pour s'enfoncer sur un chemin forestier menant aux falaises. Peu rassuré d'être en pleine forêt Seth se serra davantage contre le conducteur, qui lui sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, Sam arrêta son bolide et aida Seth à descendre et à enlever son casque.

Etre si proche de son imprégné tout en devant maîtriser ses gestes s'avérait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Sam ressentait la nervosité de Seth comme si c'était la sienne. Il n'avait qu'une envie : serrer le garçon dans ses bras et le réconforter. Mais avant ça, ils devaient tous deux avoir une discussion qui était loin d'être facile.

S'allongeant dans l'herbe, il fit signe à Seth de faire de même. Le jeune garçon obéit mais préféra rester assis aux côtés de l'homme.

Le silence s'éternisa, bientôt l'inconfort suivrait et la discussion serait vraiment compliquée. Il devait crever l'abcès au plus vite.

\- Tu nous as entendus, l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ?

N'osant pas utiliser sa voix, Seth hocha la tête.

\- Tout ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sam soupira, décidément ce ne serait pas simple.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas bien saisi.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent, il tourna la tête si vite qu'on entendit ses cervicales craquer. C'était la première fois que la voix mélodieuse du garçon lui était adressée. Même le fameux soir où ils s'étaient salués depuis sa transformation, Seth ne lui avait répondu que d'un faible sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Sam était complètement émerveillé. Il continua à fixer le plus jeune comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce dernier, le rouge aux joues, se tortilla afin d'échapper à cette attention surprenante.

Sam roula sur le côté et se rapprocha de son imprégné. La tête contre sa cuisse, il murmura un tendre désolé en constatant son embarra.

La situation était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Seth savait que ce qui allait venir était important mais il trouvait tout de même étrange d'avoir une telle proximité avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer Seth. Il y a tellement de choses que je dois t'avouer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité.

\- Notre tribu et faite de mythes et légendes. La plupart des Quileutes pense qu'il ne s'agit que de racontars et d'histoires pour se faire peur. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Quelques unes sont bien réelles et certains d'entre nous sommes leurs gardiens.

\- C'est tellement…

\- Insensé ? Incroyable ? Fou ?

\- Oui…

Seth était complètement déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam voudrait se moquer de lui en inventant tout ça. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas et je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens mais si je te montrais de quoi je parle, peux-tu me promettre de ne pas paniquer ?

Sam se doutait très bien de la réaction qu'aurait son imprégné de prime à bord. Pourtant il choisit d'y croire lorsqu'il lui assura qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en courant. C'était déjà en grand pas qu'il reste à l'écouter alors que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait sûrement fait enfermer.

Il se redressa, passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Seth hocha la tête, clairement anxieux. Il vit Sam se relever, se poster à une dizaine de mètres. Il n'était plus du tout rassuré. Sam était trop loin et il appréhendait se qui allait suivre. Il voulait que l'homme le réconforte et reste auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces sentiments mais il n'y fit guère attention. Sam lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se mettre à changer sous ses yeux. Lentement l'homme se déshabilla et laissa progressivement place à un loup géant à la fourrure aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

Lorsque Seth prit conscience de ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux, sa réaction fut complètement imprévisible. Il ne fut pas effrayé comme Sam s'y attendait et ne se retrouva pas paralysé par la peur non plus il était totalement fasciné. Sa voix ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa gorge, contrairement à ses yeux qui risquaient de s'exorbité sous peu. Jamais il n'avait vu une créature aussi puissante et majestueuse.

Sam fit un pas dans sa direction et cela sembla le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ne fit pas un geste, laissant l'animal s'approcher lentement de lui. Bien que Seth n'ait pas l'air de se méfier de lui, le loup ne voulait pas faire de gestes trop brusques.

\- C'est toi ?

Cela n'était pas si étrange de voir un loup géant acquiescer. Seth tendit timidement sa main vers l'animal et celui-ci s'empressa d'y glisser son museau. Le jeune humain ne se fit pas prier et le cajola, glissant dans son dos, descendant sur son poitrail et entrelaçant ses doigts dans le poil.

Sam était le plus heureux. Son imprégné ne s'en rendait pas compte mais les caresses qu'il faisait au loup, il les faisait également à l'homme. Il se gorgeait de toute la tendresse que lui donnait sa moitié. Mais l'heure était aux explications et non aux câlineries.

Sam se recula et reprit forme humaine sans se soucier de sa nudité. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Seth. Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il devint plus embarrassé encore en se rendant enfin compte de ses gestes. Il avait caressé Sam. Bon, il avait l'apparence d'un loup mais il avait laissé ses mains s'égarer sur son corps.

\- Me crois-tu, maintenant ? Ou préfères-tu que je me retransforme devant toi ?

\- N- non… non ça va. Je… je te crois. Mais qu'est ce que tu es ? Enfin… je me doute mais c'est impossible.

Sam ricana.

\- Tu dis ça alors que je viens de me transformer en lycanthrope devant toi. Ce n'était pas une illusion, tu m'as caressé, Seth.

Le garçon rougit instantanément.

\- Je sais. C'est juste… waouh.

Sam lui sourit tendrement et passa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. Il avait la peau si douce.

\- Je suis un loup garou, Seth. Je peux me transformer en loup géant. Ma peau est si chaude que je ne ressens plus le froid. Mon appétit et si grand qu'il me faut plus de trois rations pour me sentir rassasié. Je suis plus rapide qu'une voiture, si fort qu'aucun coup donné par un humain ne me ferait même pas sourciller. Je me bats contre d'autres créatures tout aussi dangereuses et veille sur les habitants de la réserve.

Seth déglutit difficilement. Voir un homme se changer en loup était une chose. Mais ça c'était vraiment énorme. Pourtant il savait que Sam ne lui mentait pas. C'était étrange, presque effrayant de se rendre compte que le monde dans lequel il a toujours vécu était en réalité bien différent de ce qu'il en connaissait.

\- D'accord. T'es un loup garou. Bon sang le dire et vraiment bizarre.

\- Pas autant que ce que tu viens de voir.

\- C'est vrai.

L'atmosphère se détendit et Seth s'empressa de détourner le regard alors que Sam se rhabillait. De légers sourires firent leur apparition sur leur visage. Cette situation était invraisemblable. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir ce genre de conversation ? Le jeune humain n'en revenait pas.

Pour le plus vieux ce n'était pas la teneur de leur conversation le problème mais cette fâcheuse tendance à sourire à tout va. Pour sûr les autres n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça. Enfin tant que son imprégné ne lui faisait aucune réflexion, il enverrait simplement les autres se faire foutre.

\- Sam, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Ils y étaient. L'instant de vérité. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Ne pas douter, ni renoncer. Qu'importe la décision du plus jeune, il la respecterait. Le rejet comme l'acceptation, il était prêt à tout entendre. Il ne montrerait rien. Aucun sentiment ne transparaitrait sur son visage. Seth était un gentil garçon s'il comprenait que la vie du lycan était en jeu jamais il ne répondrait sincèrement. Et pour un loup, contraindre son imprégné était pire que la mort. Il devait faire face et affronter le regard du plus jeune. Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Seth était inquiet. Il avait vu le regard du plus vieux changer et son visage se fermer. Il comprenait que le nœud de la discussion était là. Apparemment lui avouer être un loup garou n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas bon.

La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Il fallait que Sam parle ou l'appréhension le tuerait. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit si fébrile. Sa gorge s'asséchait, ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes allaient prochainement flancher.

Sam ne laissa rien transparaitre et il se fit violence pour ne pas prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente de nouveau en sécurité. Il allait à l'encontre de son rôle de protecteur et cela ne plaisait aucunement à son loup. D'autant plus qu'il était la source de son inquiétude et cela lui était intolérable. Il s'obligea à garder un visage grave.

Effrayé de ce qui pourrait suivre, Seth fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Sam se précipita sur lui avant qu'il n'en fasse un troisième. Il ne supportait pas de voir son imprégné mettre de la distance entre eux. Délicatement il mit ses mains dans les siennes. Les grandes mains calleuses de l'homme animal avaient un étrange pouvoir apaisant et bien que la peur soit toujours là, elle n'était plus si oppressante. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus tandis que la voix grave au timbre doux s'élevait dans le silence de la forêt.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- S'il te plait Sam, tu me fais peur.

\- Je sais. Pardon Seth, pardon. Je ne le veux pas. C'est juste si difficile.

Sam s'accorda une seconde pour respirer, alors que l'angoisse du garçon venait de redoubler.

\- Je t'ai parlé des particularités des loups.

Seth hocha la tête incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge et il lui était impossible d'utiliser ses cordes vocales sans émettre un son pitoyable.

\- Il y a une autre caractéristique qui concerne un aspect plus sentimental. Nous avons une sorte de détecteur. Nous sommes capables d'un seul regard de reconnaitre notre âme sœur. Il y a un peu plus de trois semaines maintenant, tu rentrais chez toi et j'en partais…

\- Tais-toi !

Cela faisait mal. Il avait envisagé d'être rejeté. C'était même le plus probable. Mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était plus atroce encore que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Malgré tout il continua.

\- Nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois depuis ma transformation et j'ai su qu…

\- S'il te plait Sam, s'il te plait… tais-toi. Ne dis rien. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…

Seth était horrifié. Ça ne pouvait pas arrivait. Il avait du mal à intégré ce que lui disait Sam. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Lui ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de la peine de sa sœur, tout ça pour un regard. C'était inconcevable. Par sa faute Léah était devenue triste, renfermée presque aigrie par moments.

\- Seth…

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. On ne peut pas lui faire ça.

\- Ecoute !

Sam saisi violemment les bras du jeune homme et le força à le regarder. Il refusait qu'il se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de monstrueux. Il était triste pour Léah et lui aussi avait eu du mal avec l'idée de la laisser pour son frère. Mais Seth était son imprégné, son âme-sœur, la personne qui lui était destinée. Nombre de personnes l'attendait ou la cherchait sans jamais la trouver. Même eux aurait pu ne jamais se rencontrer. L'imprégnation permettait de reconnaitre son âme-sœur, pas de la rencontrer à coup sûr. Ils devaient s'en réjouir.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Sam le relâcha comme s'il s'était brulé. La voix plaintive et l'éclat de crainte dans ses yeux lui fit atrocement mal. Il devait protéger et chérir son compagnon, non pas l'effrayer et lui faire mal. Contrit, il reprit une voix plus douce.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, de notre faute. Je t'ai reconnu Seth, c'est tout. Tu es mon imprégné mais rien ne t'oblige à avoir une quelconque relation avec moi. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Le silence régna de longues minutes. Chacun d'eux devait mettre en ordre ses pensées. Sam se préparait au rejet et à sa fin prochaine. Au mieux Seth lui permettrait peut être de le voir une ou deux fois par mois. C'était déjà douloureux. Cela le serait bien plus encore une fois fait.

Le plus jeune était quant à lui complètement perdu. Toutes ces histoires que Sam venait de lui raconter étaient incroyables mais il ne doutait pas de leur véracité, surtout en ayant vu l'homme se changer en loup de deux mètres. Mais le plus dure était de réaliser qu'il était la source des problèmes de sa grande sœur. Il avait compris ce que Sam avait voulu dire, Mais même involontairement c'était leur lien qui avait fait pleurer sa sœur. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter aussi facilement.

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme face à lui et s'apprêtait à lui demander de le laisser lorsqu'il s'aperçu d'une chose. Le loup garou si puissant et imposant, tremblait de tout son corps. La tête basse il attendait la sentence qui le condamnerait à une longue agonie avant que son corps épuisé ne cesse de vivre. Seth compris alors que Sam ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Une âme sœur, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça impliquait réellement ? Il l'envoyait sur les roses et tout irait au mieux pour chacun d'eux ? C'est ça, ouais. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le comportement de Sam pour comprendre que sa décision ne serait pas sans conséquences. Du moins pas pour l'homme. Mais le serait-elle également pour lui ? Après tout s'ils étaient liés de cette façon cela devrait l'impacter aussi.

\- Si je choisi de l'ignorer…

Sam releva immédiatement la tête et la souffrance qui se lisait dans son regard fit frémir le jeune garçon. Pourtant l'homme faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses émotions. Il refusait d'influencer le plus jeune.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? On reprendra nos vies comme si de rien n'était en faisant semblent de ne pas avoir eu cette discussion ? Peux-tu m'assurer que ça n'impactera pas nos vies d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Seth avait parlé calmement, laissant paraître tout son self-control alors qu'il se sentait complètement paumé.

\- S'il y a une chose que je peux te promettre Seth, c'est que quoi que tu décide, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne peux pas renier ce lien comme toi tu en as la possibilité mais même si ça avait été le cas, je n'en aurais pas voulu. On fera ce que tu auras décidé. Si tu veux que l'on soit ami, nous le serons. Si tu veux que l'on reste deux étrangers alors d'accord. Si tu préfère que je ne t'approche plus, je ferais en sorte que tu ne me vois plus.

\- Mais ça te fera souffrir, pas vrai ?

Il avait posé la question mais connaissait la réponse.

\- Ça ira. Je te promets que tout ira bien.

-Menteur.

Sam baissa les yeux. Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité. Mais il aurait encore plus honte d'avoir peiné son imprégné.

\- Tu iras bien.

Les larmes sur le point de ruisseler, Seth franchit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et posa ses mains délicates sur la puissante mâchoire. Sam ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas le regard scrutateur auquel il était soumis. Seth voulait savoir la vérité et il l'aurait, quitte à devoir examiner les traits virils jusqu'à en perdre la vue.

\- S'il te plait, Sam. Comment peux-tu croire que je vais décider de notre avenir si tu ne me dis pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants ?

Sam sourit tendrement. Seth n'avait pas dû y faire attention mais il avait parlé de leur avenir comme d'un futur commun. Et rien que cet espoir le convainquit de tout lui avouer.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu décide, mon rôle est de te protéger envers et contre tout. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que ta sécurité et ton bonheur. Ça m'est aussi vital que respirer. Je serai tout ce que tu voudras un ami, un frère, un amant, un étranger… Si jamais tu rejette ce lien, je continuerais à veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin.

\- Quand tu dis la fin…

\- Je veux parler de ma mort. Le rejet de l'imprégné entraine la mort du loup.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me le cacher ?

Seth se blottit contre le large torse et pleura silencieusement. Bon sang, il avait le pouvoir de tuer un homme rien qu'avec ses mots. Sam referma ses bras sur le petit corps tremblant entre ses bras. Il voulait lui transmettre sa chaleur et son réconfort.

\- Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me choisir.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Seth, cela ne doit t'obliger à rien, tu comprends ?

\- Oui…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, Sam caressait le dos du plus jeune, ne sachant trop lequel d'entre eux il cherchait à apaiser. Seth profitait de la chaleur de l'homme, s'il avait pu il se serait fondu en elle. Il se sentait bien là. Rien ne pourrait l'atteindre au creux de ces bras herculéens. Il se laissa bercer encore un peu. Les larges mains passaient et repassaient sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, elles continuaient sur ses flancs et finissaient par glisser au creux de ses reins. Parfois elles s'attardaient et d'autres fois elles remontaient jusqu'à sa nuque pour la masser. C'était bon. Pour tous les deux. Seth se cambrait créant plus de contact avec le corps contre lui et Sam le serrait davantage.

\- Sam…

Un gémissement plus qu'un mot. Mais l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention et renforça sa poigne. Il voulait le marquer. Laisser des traces violettes sur ce corps adolescent encore intacte et recommencer lorsqu'elles disparaitraient. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches étroites et il serra de toutes ses forces. Si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui laissé alors il ne s'en priverait pas. Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres face à lui et il cessa d'appuyer. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal. C'était seulement pour lui laisser une dernière chose de lui.

\- Sam…

L'homme finit par relever la tête. Ils s'observèrent durant une semi-éternité avant que le plus jeune reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Le lycanthrope lui accorda un sourire empli de tendresse.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

\- Tu ne me force pas. J'ai peur mais je le veux.

Fou de joie Sam se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front du garçon. Il l'embrassa une, deux, trois fois et fini par ne plus s'arrêter. Il était si heureux. Son imprégné l'avait accepté. Seth le voulait dans sa vie. Peu importe la place qu'il voudrait bien lui accorder, Sam était déjà aux anges.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Seth n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. La certitude que quoiqu'il y ait entre Sam et lui ils devaient être ensemble, était remplacée par le doute sur la marche à suivre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une relation romantique avec un homme, même si celui-ci se révélait être son âme sœur. Sans parler du côté physique, il ne s'imaginait pas être en couple avec l'ex petit ami de sa sœur alors même que leur rupture datait d'à peine un mois. Sam comprit parfaitement les inquiétudes de son imprégné. Sa voix grave et profonde s'éleva dans l'air et sembla résonner à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Seth, c'est à toi de choisir. Je peux être tout ce que tu veux, à toi de définir notre relation.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Veux-tu que je sois ton compagnon ?

\- Non !

Seth s'affola à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Sam eu un mouvement de recule mais le jeune humain se raccrocha à lui. Il respira profondément et repris plus calme.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est trop tôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous ne sommes pas obligé d'être en couple. On peut commencer plus petit.

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et Seth fut sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler et chauffer délicieusement de bonheur. Dans un élan de possessivité, Sam raffermi sa prise sur les hanches fines et plaqua Seth contre lui. Un son rauque, semblable à un grognement, franchis ses lèvres. Le garçon se laissa faire et glissa ses mains sur les larges épaules de l'alpha.

Soudain l'information qu'un corps nu se trouvait contre lui le percuta. Sam ne s'était pas rhabillé. Il était dans ses bras depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Lorsque l'adulte l'avait cajolé par-dessus son tee-shirt, lui avait plongé le nez dans sa peau nue si chaude. Sam l'avait embrassé, ils s'étaient câlinés. Leur proximité aurait dû être dérangeante avec la nudité de l'ainé, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

Seulement, Seth ne parvenait plus à faire comme si ce n'était pas important. Il rougit intensément et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose pour y focaliser son attention. Sam ne loupa rien de tout ça et s'en amusa énormément. Voyant que sa gêne était soumise à moquerie, le garçon se renfrogna et gonfla les joues pour marquer son mécontentement. Sam l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant redoubler son embarras, puis se détourna vers ses vêtements jetés négligemment au sol.

Une fois rhabillé, il aida Seth à mettre son casque et l'assit sur sa moto, avant de lui aussi grimper sur le bolide et les reconduire jusque chez les Clearwater. Personne n'était encore rentré. Ils profitèrent de cet instant pour discuter de tout et de rien. Ils firent connaissance et Sam en profita pour lui parler de la meute. En tant qu'alpha, il allait présenter son compagnon à ses camarades. Seth rougit instantanément. Sam lui expliqua que même s'il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux, il était considéré comme tel en tant qu'imprégné de l'alpha. Ils parlèrent un bon moment encore avant que Sam décide de partir. Il avait entendu la voiture d'Harry et ne voulait pas se retrouver face au patriarche pour l'instant. Il embrassa Seth sur le front et démarra en trombe.

**xXx**

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, qu'ils se revirent. Sam était venu le chercher à la sortie des classes. Ils s'étaient enfoncés sur un chemin de forêt avant de tomber sur la maison de Sam. Impressionné, le plus jeune n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Il fallut quelques blagues et deux, trois sourires pour qu'il se décontracte. Il avait eu peur d'être attendu par les membres de la meute mais Sam l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils étaient en patrouille pour la plupart et n'étaient pas les bienvenus pour les autres.

C'était étrange pour Seth de se retrouver dans la maison de Sam. Il avait l'impression de trahir sa sœur et d'être une personne malhonnête car même s'il n'avait rien fait pour les séparer, il était au centre de la rupture du couple.

Sam suivit le cheminement de ses pensées. Il était contrarié de ne pas réussir à convaincre sa moitié de cesser de s'inquiéter. Lui aussi tenait à Léah, il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre ce lien et il n'en avait aucune envie. C'était une bénédiction des anciens, un cadeau des dieux et il en était très reconnaissant.

Il rejoignit Seth sur le canapé et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Immédiatement le garçon se senti rassuré et confiant. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'homme se pencha et alla baiser sa joue tendrement. D'abord tendu, il finit par s'abandonner à la caresse buccale et se relaxa progressivement. Les lèvres amoureuses descendirent le long de sa mâchoire et s'attardèrent juste sous l'oreille, mordillant la peau délicate.

Un fort sentiment de possessivité s'empara de Sam en entendant les soupirs du plus jeune. Il descendit dans son cou, laissant parfois sa langue tracer son chemin et son autre main vint s'agripper à sa hanche. Sam se fit moins doux et plus pressant dans ses gestes. Seth gémissait autant de plaisir que d'inconfort, ça allait trop vite pour lui. Ce fut lorsqu'une main audacieuse se glissa contre sa cuisse et remonta très près de son entrejambe qu'il repoussa le loup garou.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il n'en voulait pas. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait laissé Sam continuer. Jamais il n'aurait pu caresser l'homme de façon plus intime. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable et n'aurait pas accepté alors qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître depuis une semaine seulement. Mais est-ce que Sam l'aurait entendu de cette oreille ? L'homme se serait-il arrêté s'il avait consentit à plus ?

Loin de s'offusquer d'avoir était éconduit, Sam laissa le plus jeune reprendre ses esprits. Quand il le sentit plus apaisé, il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et fit quelques arabesques de ses pouces. Le silence s'étira le temps que le cœur du garçon se calme.

\- Seth…

\- Je suis désolé. C'est juste… Je ne peux pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. En fait c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses. Je me suis emporté alors que je sais que tu ne cherche pas de relation amoureuse avec moi, en tous cas pour l'instant.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, tu t'es imprégné de moi alors tu devrais vouloir plus, non ?

\- Bien sûr si tu choisis d'avoir une relation romantique avec moi il y aura un moment où je vais avoir envie de plus. Mais ce ne sera pas avant un moment. Seth, ce qui vient d'arriver n'était qu'un égarement. Tu es trop jeune pour ça et même si je ne cache pas le plaisir que j'ai à te pendre d'en mes bras et à t'embrasser, je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. Si tu es d'accord j'aimerais que l'on sorte ensemble voir un ciné ou un truc dans le genre. On peut se retrouver chez moi ou prendre un café au centre ville. Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître et que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Mais au final tout cela ne dépend que de toi. C'est à toi de définir des limites de notre relation et si tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse ou te prenne dans mes bras n'hésite pas à me le dire, je me comporterai comme un ami ou un frère si c'est ce que tu veux.

Seth était bouche bée. Sam avait su exactement quoi dire pour le rassurer. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Sam lui avait déjà dit qu'il aurait la décision finale mais cette fois il lui avait également parlé de ses envies. Ce n'était plus Seth qui choisissait pour eux deux. Non, il savait ce que Sam voulait et Sam avait conscience de ce que lui voulait. Leur relation était encore déséquilibrée mais cela se réglerait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avanceraient ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Ils avaient longuement discuté. Chacun évoqua ses attentes et ses limites sur tous les aspects de leur relation. Seth n'était pas prêt à avoir des rapports et Sam n'en voulait pas non plus. L'homme était prêt à renoncer à tous les gestes tendres, jugeant Seth trop jeune. Seulement ce dernier ne s'était pas laisser faire. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par l'alpha et l'envie de contacts physiques entre eux le démangeait. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste se tenir la main et se blottir dans les bras puissants. Sam avait cédé. Ils avaient bien évidement convenu de ne pas se montrer trop tactile en présence de Léa. La rupture avec la jeune femme était encore trop fraîche et aucun d'eux ne voulait retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Ce qui les avait divisés était la fréquence de leurs rencontres. Sam lui avait dit qu'une ou deux fois par semaine serait suffisant. Lorsque Seth avait demandé pour quoi, Sam avait hésité à lui répondre.

Ce fut la première fois que le garçon entrevit l'un de leur plus gros problème à venir. Le loup refusait de lui donner certaines informations pour ne pas l'inquiéter et le protéger. Ce fut ardu mais Seth parvint à le raisonner. Il lui expliqua que s'il commençait par se cacher des choses cela ne ferait qu'empirer par la suite et empoisonnerait leur relation. Sam en avait convenu et lui avait avoué que chaque instant sans le voir était une souffrance. Bien loin d'être romantique, il devenait irascible et violent. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ni où il était. Ne pas être là s'il avait besoin d'aide, de lui ou de protection le rongeait d'inquiétude. Il se faisait l'impression d'un mari jaloux mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'empêcherait jamais Seth de vivre sa vie, que ce soit avec ou sans lui. Ce qui le tuait d'angoisse c'était que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. Et pire qu'il échoue dans son rôle de protecteur ou qu'il soit absent quand son imprégné avait besoin de lui. En entendant ça Seth ne pu que lui sauter dans les bras. L'homme l'avait serré comme si c'était la dernière fois, le désespoir lui étreignant le cœur. Il trembla rien que d'en parler.

Ils décidèrent de se voir tous les jours ou de se téléphoner s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Seth commençait à se rendre compte du revers de la médaille qu'offrait l'imprégnation. C'était une chose merveilleuse si toutes les conditions pour son épanouissement étaient réunies. Cependant cela pouvait devenir étouffant pour l'un comme pour l'autre s'ils n'apprenaient pas à vivre avec. La communication serait primordiale et ça n'allait pas être facile avec une personne aussi taciturne que le loup.

Seulement avec une telle fréquence, il serait impossible pour eux de se voir sans en parler à leurs proches. D'une part Seth était très jeune et son père refuserait de le laisser sortir tous les jours il ne savait où : ce n'était pas la place d'un collégien de traîner dehors jusqu'à la nuit tomber. Sam ne doutait pas qu'Harry, en bon père et ancien du conseil, comprendrait leur lien et ne s'opposerait pas à leur relation.

Ce serait plus compliquer de l'expliquer à Léah. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout acceptée d'être quittée pour son frère. Non pas qu'elle en voulait à ce dernier, mais plutôt qu'elle voyait Sam comme un dangereux prédateur tournant autour de son bébé de frère. Elle avait d'ailleurs très bien fait comprendre à son ex qu'elle ne le laisserait pas le pervertir. Hors de question qu'elle laisse ça se produire sans rien faire.

Pour Sam se serait plus simple ses parents étant morts il y a quelques années, ses proches n'étaient constitués que des personnes formant sa meute et aucun d'entre eux ne trouverait à redire sur leur situation. De toute façon s'ils ne leurs en parlaient pas, ils le devineront à l'odeur. Une personne qui passe tous les jours chez lui, QG de sa meute ça allait se voir et se sentir.

Contrairement à Sam le plus jeune n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui les unissait à d'autre. Il avait déjà l'impression de trahir sa sœur en acceptant le lien alors s'afficher avec l'homme ou du moins le présenter à sa famille et rencontrer la meute, chose que Léah n'avait pas faite, lui donnait le sentiment de brûler des étapes et d'aller trop vite. De plus l'idée de rencontrer les autres lycanthropes le rendait nerveux. Serait-il accepté, lui le petit humain encore gamin ? Sam vit le doute se créer dans l'esprit du plus jeune et le rassura du mieux qu'il pu. Seth soupira longuement et resta silencieux un moment avant de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Certes il n'était pas contraint et forcé mais même s'ils voulaient se cacher ils n'y parviendraient pas. Sam lui avait expliqué leurs facultés surhumaines et il ne faisait aucun doute que tous sauraient rapidement pour l'imprégnation. Au final même si cela le stressait, plus vite ce serait fait et plus vite ce poids dans son estomac disparaitrait.

Sam décida de l'introduire à la meute dans la journée du samedi pour que le soir venu Seth assiste au Grand Conseil de la Tribu. Autant dire qu'à ces mots le calme retrouvé du jeune garçon ne resta pas. Il lui posa plein de questions, tentant d'en savoir le plus possible pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Sam avait patiemment répondu à ses interrogations jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à ramener le garçon chez lui.

En le laissant au pas de la porte il avait eu l'envie soudaine de le prendre contre lui et de le garder en sécurité chez lui mais s'était retenu. Il savait que le garçon ne risquait rien ici mais devoir le laisser pour la nuit lui était insupportable. Et si son père lui interdisait de le revoir ? Et si sa mère le rejetait en apprenant qu'un homme s'était imprégné de lui ? Et si Léah rentrait dans une rage folle et s'en prenait à son frère ? Et s'il était raillé par sa famille ou envoyé loin de lui ?

Toutes ses hypothèses étaient stupides. Harry savait ce qu'impliquait l'imprégnation. Sue était l'une des personnes les plus douces et tolérantes qu'il connaissait. Léah était une grande sœur surprotectrice et jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur son frère. Jamais les Clearwater ne feraient le moindre mal à Seth. C'était une certitude.

Pourtant Sam devenait complètement irrationnel. Leur situation n'était pas simple et tant que le lien ne se serait pas consolidé avec le temps et l'affection Sam resterait inquiet à l'idée de se séparer du garçon.

Quand il eu disparu derrière la porte le loup remonta dans sa voiture et resta surveiller la maison. Tout était calme et il n'avait aucune difficulté à entendre le moindre bruit. Il attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les membres de la famille soient là. Il se dépêcha alors de rentrer, cela faisait un moment qu'il aurait dû être en patrouille et savait bien que ses loups aller le pousser à tout leur raconter mais pour l'instant il voulait garder tout ça pour lui. Le samedi arriverait bien assez vite de toute façon.

**xXx**

Finalement il ne vint pas si vite que ça. Sam avait bien dû leur expliquer qu'il avait raccompagné le cadet des Clearwater chez lui et cela avait lancé une série d'hypothèses les plus folles.

Tous savaient que Sam avaient rompu avec Léah mais aucun n'en connaissait la raison. Ils avaient imaginé une dispute tournant au vinaigre à cause de leur fort caractère. D'autres s'étaient dit que le danger qui accompagnait la vie du loup ne convenait pas à la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du genre à attendre après son petit-ami. Certains plus près de la vérité pensaient que Sam l'avait quitté maintenant pour ne pas quelle souffre de son imprégnation. Mais personne n'avait eu l'idée que Sam se soit déjà imprégné sur un garçon qui se trouvait être le frère de son ex-copine.

Pourtant quelque chose turlupina Paul lorsque l'alpha leur informa d'être tous présent ce samedi. Il sentait que ce ne serait une banale réunion comme il en faisait parfois. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Jared pensait que Sam s'était rabiboché avec Léah et avait décidé d'enfreindre la tradition en la présentant à la meute. Paul ne dit rien mais pour lui c'était impossible. Depuis qu'il le connaissait Sam avait toujours fait honneur aux Quileutes et ce bien avant de se découvrirent lycanthrope. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il convoquait la meute. Du moins pas pour leur présenter Léah. Seulement le compagnon ou la compagne d'un loup pouvait avoir se privilège et Léah n'était définitivement pas l'une d'eux.

Ils furent donc tous très surpris lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la maison vide mais l'alpha leur ayant demandé d'être là ils attendirent patiemment. Pendant cinq minutes. Enfin presque. L'important étant qu'ils essayèrent ou y pensèrent. Chacun allait de son commentaire et lançait les dernières idées sur ce que leur voulait le chef de meute. Très vite le ton monta et il y eu quelque bousculades.

Paul eu un reniflement méprisant pour les idiots devant lui. Ils agissaient tous comme des gamins complètement immatures et sans savoir vivre. Même Jacob le bêta, se comporta comme le parfait abruti qu'il était. Et après c'était à lui qu'on venait faire le reproche de ne pas avoir de manières. Non mais laissez le rire.

Il grogna sourdement et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

\- J'sais pas c'que nous veux Sam, mais ça à l'air important. Alors vot' comportement d'merde vous l'gardez pour vous. Peu importe c'qui va nous dire vous la fermez et acquiescez, vu ?

Son ton bourru ne permettait aucune protestation et tous hochèrent la tête. Ils se rappelèrent que si Paul n'était pas le bêta de Sam c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. L'alpha le lui avait proposé, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas voulu changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il était hargneux et solitaire et si cela déplaisait il s'en foutait royalement. Mais il reconnaissait que le bras droit de l'alpha il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme ça, alors il avait décliné.

Seulement il montrait à tous aujourd'hui qu'il en avait largement les capacités et que même s'il n'était pas le bêta il les recadrerait tout comme. Jacob dû le sentir car il se mit à grogner et défia Paul du regard. Le silence se fit plus lourd, la tension était palpable. L'un et l'autre se jaugèrent, montrant leurs crocs. Jacob devait défendre sa place face à un Paul passant outre son autorité. Il y avait une hiérarchie chez les loups et elle était au centre de toutes leurs interactions sociales. Ne pas en tenir compte était vue comme un signe de défiance et Paul venait purement et simplement de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

Les grondements des deux hommes étaient maintenant de plus en plus bruyant, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder. Mais en se rappelant de pourquoi ils étaient tous là et de l'arrivée prochaine de l'alpha Paul descendit d'un cran dans son agressivité. Si la première idée de Jacob fut d'en profiter pour réaffirmer son autorité il ne s'y trompa pas. Paul ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour Sam. Jacob fit donc comme son acolyte et progressivement les grognements diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Personne ne dit rien et la tension finit par disparaître elle aussi. Juste à temps en tous cas pour entendre le moteur de la moto de Sam au bout du chemin. Tout le monde repris sa place, l'instant passé déjà oublié. Les discussions reprirent comme si elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, seul le sujet avait changé. Elles prirent de l'ampleur quand l'odeur de l'alpha parvint à leurs narines hyper-sensibles accompagnée d'une autre plus discrète, presque totalement recouverte par celle du loup.

Les hommes s'interrogèrent les uns, les autres, pour savoir si l'un d'eux parvenait à identifier son propriétaire mais l'odeur de l'alpha était vraiment très puissante. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il la connaissait mais personne n'arriva à mettre de visage sur cette fragrance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Seth était anxieux. Mais genre vraiment anxieux. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel trac. Pas même lors du spectacle de fin d'année à l'école primaire où tous les enfants devaient passer un par un devant le micro pour dire une phrase d'une chanson idiote. Il n'avait fait que bafouiller et se tortiller lamentablement avant de fuir lâchement la scène. C'était assurément le moment le plus gênant qu'il avait connu jusqu'à lors.

Il espérait être capable d'aligner deux, trois mots cette fois-ci avant de se réfugier il ne savait où. Ça n'aller pas être simple cette histoire.

Et si les autres se moquaient de lui ? Il était humain après tout et n'était qu'un gamin de 14 ans. Si les autres pensaient qu'il n'avait rien à faire parmi eux, que devrait-il faire ?

Sentant la peur de son imprégné Sam se gara sur le bas côté et les firent descendre de moto. Il retira leur casque et profita de leur proximité pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Ils profitaient seulement de l'autre. Seth se laissa faire telle une poupée de chiffon quand l'alpha frotta son cou contre le sommet de son crâne. En réalité c'était là, sous la mâchoire, près des amygdales que se trouvaient les glandes sécrétant les phéromones des modificateurs.

Par ce geste qui pourrait paraître anodin le lycanthrope marquait Seth de son odeur et le revendiquait comme sien. Il continua un bon moment de se frotter ainsi. Il passa sur la mâchoire du plus jeune, descendit dans son cou où il prit tout son temps, il continua sur ses épaules et tira autant qu'il pu le tee-shirt pour atteindre le plus de peau.

L'humain soupira sous ses attentions. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce que faisait l'autre et n'avait en aucun cas conscience d'être aspergé de ses phéromones. Pourtant elles agissaient sur lui, le poussant à chercher le plus de contact avec le loup. Le temps passa et lorsque Sam distingua difficilement l'odeur du jeune garçon sous la sienne, il sourit, satisfait.

Seth était maintenant détendu. Oublié le trac de la rencontre, les cajoleries de l'alpha l'avait rassuré et apaisé. Il se sentait suffisamment confiant pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ou des loups en l'occurrence. Sam se frotta une dernière fois contre son crâne et l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre la route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à bon port mais le plus jeune perdit un peu d'assurance devant la porte d'entrée. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, par conséquent tous les regards seraient rivés sur eux dès qu'ils entreraient dans la maison. Sam se tourna vers lui, ils échangèrent un petit sourire puis Sam poussa la porte pour entrer.

Tous les membres de sa meute se retournèrent sur lui et fixèrent l'entrée dans un silence religieux. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de distinguer quoi que ce soit de la personne accompagnant leur alpha mais le corps imposant la cachait. Après un instant à s'observer en chien de faïence, Sam entra dans le salon et Seth se décala sur le côté s'exposant au regard des autres. Il était très intimidé de se retrouver là, devant toutes ses paires d'yeux et dans un silence total.

Du côté des lycanthropes ce n'était guère mieux : Embry, Quil et Jacob étaient perplexe et se demandaient ce que Seth venait faire ici tandis que Jared et Paul imaginaient un tout autre scénario.

‑ Est-ce qu'il sait, demanda prudemment Embry, les yeux toujours fixés sur Seth.

‑ Oui.

La réponse aurait tout aussi bien pu être un grognement que cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Embry recula de trois pas, jugeant plus prudent de mettre de la distance entre les deux nouveaux arrivants et sa personne. Sam n'appréciait clairement pas que son compagnon soit ainsi dévisagé et il le faisait très bien comprendre.

‑ Est-ce qu'il est comme nous, intervint Jared. S'est-il transformé ?

Tous regardèrent Jared comme s'il avait sorti une énormité et en un sens cela l'était. Seth était le bébé frère de Léah, un gentil petit garçon serviable, adorable et cet idiot supposait qu'il s'était transformé en lycanthrope tueur de vampires. Mais dans quel monde vivait cet imbécile ? Sam était pour réfuter lorsque son béta lui coupa la parole :

‑ Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

‑ Ben quoi ? J'ai beau le renifler impossible de sentir son odeur, il ne sent pas comme un humain devrait sentir.

Tous les loups hormis Paul tournèrent la tête vers le jeune garçon et reniflèrent comme des malpropres tandis que Sam bouillonnait lentement mais sûrement, prêt à en égorger un ou deux vu leur comportement déplacé.

‑ C'est vrai, dit Quil. Je ne sens pas son odeur.

‑ Vous êtes cons de naissance ou on vous a bercé trop près d'un mur ? Sérieux les gars, faut pas sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre qu'il sent comme Sam !

L'éclat de voix venait de Paul et Sam le remercia du regard alors qu'une fois de plus toute l'attention se dirigea vers Seth puis vers l'alpha. Le pauvre Seth se réfugia derrière ce dernier en tentant d'échapper aux loups.

Sam soupira lorsque l'insulte de Paul atteint le cerveau atrophié des autres et qu'ils se mirent à s'engueuler sans plus prêter attention à leur alpha et à son compagnon. Il allait attendre qu'ils se calment comme des grands garçons. Les insultes volèrent un temps mais quand se fut au tour du mobilier il utilisa sa voix d'alpha pour stopper ce bordel. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que Seth réagisse lui aussi. Le jeune garçon avait laissé échapper un couinement en rentrant ses épaules et en se repliant sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'alpha. Il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte mais sa position de soumission attira tous les regards sur lui.

Les loups s'étaient calmés et Sam se détourna d'eux pour attraper Seth par les épaules et le rassurer par des mots apaisant. L'adulte lui baisa tendrement la tempe sans s'inquiéter de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Une fois qu'il fut certain que Seth allait bien, il se détacha de lui mais prit sa main dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts, puis il se tourna vers ses loups, prêt à leur donner une explication.

‑ Il y a maintenant un mois, je me suis imprégné de Seth.

Le silence se fit et tous étaient concentrés sur les paroles de leur alpha. Chacun connaissait l'importance de l'imprégnation et en y réfléchissant deux secondes cela expliquait la présence de Seth. De toute façon il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens d'être présenté à la meute : il fallait devenir un membre de celle-ci. Pour cela deux voies : on s'était subitement transformé en lycanthrope ou alors on était le compagnon de vie de l'un des membres. Les possibilités étaient restreintes et si Seth n'était pas un loup-garou, il était donc un imprégné. _Et pas celui de n'importe quel loup_, pensa Embry. Si Paul avait une réputation de loup caractériel, et cela pour rester le plus aimable possible, Sam n'était pas mieux que lui.

‑ Seth n'est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le seul et unique idiot suicidaire capable d'aller à la mort comme on va au supermarché, j'ai nommé mesdames, messieurs : Jacob Black. Tous le regardèrent avec l'air de dire _non mais sérieux mec, t'avais pas moins con comme question ?_ Bien sûr tout le monde connaissait l'âge de Seth mais aucun d'eux n'irait remettre en doute la légitimité de leur alpha comme le faisait Jacob à ce moment. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son irrespect et attendait une réponse comme s'il était en droit de l'exiger. Paul soupira longuement et frappa d'une claque énergique l'arrière du crâne de l'imbécile. L'imbécile en question le fusilla du regard mais en se retournant vers les autres il sembla prendre conscience de son incorrection et lança un regard d'excuse à Sam.

Ce dernier était furieux. De quel droit Jacob se permettait de critiquer son choix de compagnon ? Le loup en lui avait choisi la meilleure personne pour lui et si cela déplaisait à ses loups, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Sam grogna et montra les crocs. Il ne se laisserait pas faire et défendrait Seth, dut-il combattre l'un des siens.

Jacob courba l'échine et se fit le plus soumis possible. Il voyait bien que l'instinct était en train de prendre le pas sur la raison et ne voulait pas s'engager dans une bataille qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il était certain de perdre. Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser l'alpha qui se fit plus menaçant encore. Les autres étaient stupéfiés et aucun d'eux n'osa plus s'interposer quand ils comprirent que leurs interventions ne faisaient qu'amplifier la rage de l'homme à l'encontre de son bêta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** L'alpha et l'oméga

**Pairing :** Sam x Seth

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et ses beaux garçons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Seth ne comprenait plus rien : un instant Sam voulait expliquer calmement leur situation et le moment d'après il était sur le point de s'en prendre à l'un des siens. Il savait que c'était la question de Jacob qui avait tout déclenché mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'emportait autant, surtout que Jacob faisait tout son possible pour apaiser l'alpha. Mais lorsque les autres membres de la meute tentèrent d'intercéder en la faveur du bêta afin d'éviter un massacre, l'humeur instable de l'homme redoubla et tout le monde recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un sursaut de fierté mal placée.

Sam serra les poings, prêt à cogner mais un geignement le sorti de sa fureur. Il reporta son attention sur son imprégné et vit la main de Seth écrasée dans la sienne. Immédiatement il la relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et sa colère disparue pour laisser place à une expression douloureuse. Il avait blessé son compagnon. Il lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait mais au lieu de ça il lui avait fait mal. La culpabilité le prit aux tripes et il eut peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avant même qu'il n'y ait quoique ce soit.

Cependant Seth était bien loin d'en vouloir au lycanthrope. Il lui fit un timide sourire et baissa les yeux sur sa main. Elle l'élançait et commençait à changer de couleur mais en l'examinant d'un peu plus prêt et en la bougeant doucement il put constater que rien était cassé. Il en fut soulagé et montra son membre à Sam qui le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il l'observa à son tour sous toutes les coutures et fut quelque peu rassuré de son constat.

‑ Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi Seth, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon…

Seth n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu. Sam s'excusait comme s'il avait failli lui arracher le bras. Le jeune humain posa sa main valide sur la joue de l'alpha et lui parla d'une voix douce pour le convaincre que tout allait bien et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Sam se calma mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui et exprimaient toute l'horreur d'avoir blessé son imprégné. Il approcha la main meurtrie de sa bouche, posa ses lèvres sur le poignet endoloris et descendit dans la paume où il lécha puis embrassa la peau. Seth soupira à ce traitement, il n'imaginait pas Sam être capable d'autant de tendresse. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux, tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

D'ailleurs les autres l'avaient bien compris. Tous étaient très embarrassés de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'était très intimes et ils se sentaient de trop mais ne pouvaient faire le moindre geste de peur de briser l'instant qui était très important pour le couple. La meute et Jacob plus encore ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ou relancer la colère de l'alpha. Ils firent tout leur possible pour détourner le regard et faire comme s'ils n'entendaient pas les soupirs et les battements affolés du cœur de l'humain. Seth fit un peu plus de bruit et Sam sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et devant qui. Il garda un instant la main blessée et baisa délicatement chacun des doigts.

L'adolescent récupéra ses mains et vint se blottir contre l'alpha. Ce dernier accepta volontiers l'étreinte et referma ses bras autour de l'humain, faisant de son mieux pour le cacher aux yeux des autres qui, si on lui demandait son avis, en avaient assez vu comme ça. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot pendant un moment.

‑ Donc vous deux… c'est ok ?

Sam regarda Jared et le sonda avant de choisir soigneusement ses mots. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme il comprenait pourquoi sa relation pouvait soulever quelques questions et il décida que sa meute devait avoir des réponses.

‑ Nous avons décidé de faire des sorties et ce genre de trucs ensemble. On veut prendre notre temps et faire plus ample connaissance avant de s'engager plus loin dans la relation.

‑ Donc vous êtes ensemble mais sans être ensemble, c'est ça, demanda Jared d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il n'avait rien compris.

‑ Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par là. Franchement ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre que Seth et moi on va se voir tous les jours et… Tu sais quoi, on s'en fout. Ce que je fais avec mon imprégné ne vous regarde pas. On est ensemble et c'est tout.

La colère gagnait lentement mais sûrement l'alpha. Il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune humain et le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil où ils s'assirent Sam sur le meuble et Seth sur ses genoux. Tout le monde compris que la discussion était close et qu'il ne servirait à rien de la relancer.

Seth encore intimidé d'être au centre de l'attention, se blottit de façon toute à fait inconsciente contre l'alpha. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula entre discussions, bastons pour les loups et cuisine pour l'humain. Seth put ainsi mettre ses talents de cuisiniers à profits car s'il fallait compter sur n'importe qui d'autre, le jeune humain était sûr d'y passer. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu survivre si longtemps sans ses compétences culinaires.

**xXx**

Le conseil se réunit le soir même et si Seth s'était senti nerveux lors de l'intronisation à la meute, il était étrangement détendu pour faire face aux anciens. Il était assis sur une souche devant le feu de camp, Sam étant debout derrière lui, à deux pas. L'homme bien que certain qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas son imprégné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un malheur. Les anciens s'en aperçurent bien vite lorsqu'à leur approche l'alpha banda ses muscles, prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. Ils savaient que les instincts lupins parlaient pour Sam et qu'ils devraient donc choisir précautionneusement leurs mots lorsqu'ils s'adresseraient au loup ou à son compagnon. Tous s'assirent en cercle et Seth fut présenté à chacun des anciens. Ils étaient trois : le père de Jacob ; Billy Black, le grand-père de Quil ; Gil Ateara et son père ; Harry Clearwater. Ils formaient avec Sam le Grand Conseil de la Tribu.

Finalement tout se passa très bien et Sam se détendit progressivement. Les anciens parlèrent des traditions Quileutes, de leur histoire, des loups et des vampires. Tout fut expliqué à Seth qui avait d'innombrables questions et Sam était heureux de ne pas être seul pour lui parler du monde dans lequel il vivait depuis des années. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'aurait pas était capable de s'en sortir seul et il se sentit frustré au fur et à mesure du récit des anciens. Il se découvrait des lacunes dans des domaines insoupçonnés et le fait que ce soit en lien avec Seth le faisait se sentir incapable. Une fois le conseil terminé, tout le monde alla chercher la viande dans les glacières posées un peu plus loin et ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans une ambiance conviviale loin des histoires de buveurs de sang.

Harry emmena Sam un peu à l'écart et les deux hommes discutèrent de Seth et de sa relation avec l'alpha. Ça avait été une surprise pour le père et s'il avait eu envie de crier dans un premier temps pour Seth, son âge, le caractère de Sam et la blessure de Leah il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait prit sur lui parce qu'il comprenait, qu'il n'y avait aucun responsable et que ce qu'impliquait l'imprégnation était trop fort pour être combattu sans dommage. Harry ne voulait pas ça, Sam ne méritait pas un tel sort. C'était un bon gamin. Il l'avait vu grandir et se construire sans famille, puis s'en créer une avec la meute. Et Harry comme Billy et Gil s'étaient pris d'affection pour ce gosse devenu un homme fier et fort : un homme final Harry lui avait dit qu'il acceptait leur relation qu'elle quelle soit mais que Sam n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à son gamin. Cela s'était donc bien passé.

Du côté de Seth c'était plus que positif. Il se sentait entouré, compris et toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas voulu poser à Sam de peur de l'effrayer, trouvait des réponses auprès des trois hommes. De plus il était rassuré que son père approuve sa relation avec l'alpha, il avait un peu moins l'impression d'avoir trahi sa sœur. En bref, la soirée était une réussite sur tous les plans. Cependant le vieux Ateara ne cessa de lancer quelques œillades discrètes au jeune humain. Il sentait qu'une chose se tramait mais n'aurait pas su dire d'où lui venait cette impression. Qu'importe, il savait une chose : d'ici peu la meute aurait à connaître des changements important dans son fonctionnement et il espérait que cet humain serait à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je sais, ça fait un bail mais je requiers votre attention deux petites minutes. J'ai 2/3 points à voir avec vous :**

**1°) Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris soin de me laisser une review, cela me fait très plaisir. Même si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde sachez que je les ai toutes lues. Encore une fois merci beaucoup.**

**2°) Je sais que mes publications ne sont pas régulières, mais non, l'histoire n'est pas finie. Il y aura au moins une vingtaine de chapitre dont treize sont déjà écrits.**

**3°) Souhaitez-vous voir Jacob, Leah et/ou Paul en couple dans cette histoire ? Si oui avec qui ?**

**Merci de votre attention, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les garçons étaient partis depuis moins de trente minutes que déjà Seth ressentait l'absence de Sam. Etait-ce à cause de leur lien ou bien du fait qu'il était son premier petit-ami ? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais une chose était certaine : loin de lui, Seth tournait en rond. Littéralement.

Quil qui était resté avec lui sur ordre de l'alpha, le regardait tourner autour de la table de la salle à manger depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il s'amusait à compter les tours et en était au 42ème lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant la maison.

Immédiatement Seth redressa la tête et se précipita à la fenêtre. Quil bougonna un peu. Si Seth avait continué encore deux minutes alors il aurait battu son record et Quil aurait gagné son pari.

Il rejoignit le plus jeune à la fenêtre et passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant Jared et Embry descendre de voiture et se chamailler comme des gamins.

‑ C'est qui ?

Aussitôt Quil porta son regard sur la jeune fille restée dans la voiture et esquissa un sourire dès qu'il l'eut reconnue.

‑ Une emmerdeuse.

Son ton clairement amusé intrigua Seth. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'en savoir plus quand les garçons entrèrent avec grand fracas, hurlant qu'ils mouraient de faim, alors que la jeune fille restait sur le pas de la porte.

‑ Salut Seth.

‑ Salut gamin !

De suite après le jeune humain se retrouva écrasé par la masse imposante de Jared, vautré sur son dos. Seth tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte envahissante en vain mais très vite il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Les trois hommes étaient tout aussi souriants qu'en temps normal mais pourtant leur comportement n'était pas aussi détendu que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

En plus de Jared qu'il avait sur le dos, au sens propre, et qui le maintenait contre lui, Embry était assis sur la chaise devant eux, faisant obstacle entre eux et la nouvelle arrivante. Quil s'était également rapproché, se tenant légèrement en arrière mais étant prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. Ok, c'était sûr, cette fille ne faisait et ne ferait sûrement pas partie de la meute, s'il en jugeait le comportement protecteur des loups.

‑ Qui est-ce ?

Il posa la question autant pour avoir une réelle réponse que pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait vouloir étouffer la pauvre jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Embry leva les yeux sur lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question et haussa simplement les épaules en lui répondant d'un ton détaché.

‑ Bella Swan, qui d'autre ?

Tout devint clair pour le jeune humain. Cette fille était l'amie de Jacob qui fricotait avec la famille Cullen lorsqu'ils étaient encore là mais également celle pour qui Jacob avait un gros faible. Il se demanda un instant comment elle s'était débrouillée pour en arriver là mais il relégua ça au second plan en voyant le malaise s'installer et préféra faire une blague en espérant ne pas envenimer la situation.

‑ C'est donc toi la fille à vampire ?

Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui envoya sembla la rassurer et elle choisit de lui répondre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

‑ Et toi, le garçon aux loups ?

Seth rigola légèrement et Bella fit quelque pas à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait moins tendue et espéra s'être trouvée un allier potentiel dans sa situation rocambolesque.

‑ Sans doute. Enfin… disons plus ou moins en couple avec l'un d'eux.

Bella, qui jusque-là se faisait aussi petite que possible, le détailla avec attention. Le garçon devant elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de transformation. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent normal, quoiqu'un peu petit. Il n'avait pas de masse musculaire hors-norme et son débardeur laissait voir un bras vierge de tout tatouage. Peut-être que Sam n'en exigeait pas pour ceux de sa bande qui ne pouvait pas se transformer ? En tout cas une chose lui sauta au visage : ce garçon était très jeune. Elle posa sa question s'en même sans rendre compte, trop prise dans ses pensées.

‑ Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour que vous soyez en couple ?

Son mouvement de tête fit comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle parlait de Jared et lui. Evidemment les trois lycans partirent dans un éclat de rire tandis que Seth était extrêmement embarrassé de sa réflexion. Heureusement grâce à sa carnation de peau son rougissement était atténué. Jared lui frotta amicalement les cheveux alors que le seul humain de la meute tentait de s'expliquer.

‑ Je ne suis pas avec Jared ! E-en fait c'est Sam…

Les trois autres étaient toujours en train de rire mais Quil capta le regard horrifié de Bella et il s'empressa de la corriger avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter.

‑ Un conseil, évite de t'emporter et de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. ça ne plait pas à Sam.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Bella préféra se taire. Du moins, pour l'instant. Sitôt qu'elle se retrouvera au calme avec Jacob elle en profitera pour lui poser toutes les questions qui la démangeaient, y compris sur comment un adolescent pouvait être en couple avec un homme aussi vieux que Sam. Mais pour l'heure, le sujet était clos.

Les lycans se calmèrent et s'installèrent à table lorsque Seth parti chercher des paquets de biscuits. Il revint les bras chargés de gourmandises et les trois hommes se battirent plus ou moins sagement pour savoir qui aurait le dernier cookie fourré aux noisettes. Seth se retrouva à arbitrer la bataille sous le regard mi amusé, mi curieux, de la jeune fille.

‑ Eh ! Laissez-en pour les autres !

Jared et Embry se firent claquer les doigts.

‑ Tu peux te servir, si tu veux.

Seth montra les biscuits d'un mouvement vague du bras, toujours avec un sourire engageant auquel Bella répondit avant d'attraper un paquet de gâteaux.

‑ Il n'y a que Jacob pour enfreindre les règles de silence de Sam.

Quil leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme le ferait une mère réprobatrice. Bella fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle avait probablement attiré des ennuis à Jacob. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était l'aider. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se transformer en loup géant pour parcourir les bois. Toutefois elle prit sa défense sans se poser plus de question.

‑ Euh… il n'a rien dit. En tout cas pas à moi.

Voyant une belle occasion de la ramener, Embry, vautré sur son siège s'empressa de lui répondre.

‑ C'est un truc de loup, on est obligé d'obéir aux ordres du mâle dominant. Il y a mieux, on lit dans les pensées entre nous.

Jared lui fit de gros yeux, s'étouffant à moitié avec son cookie.

‑ Tu vas la fermer, c'est des secrets professionnels !

Quil pouffa très peu discrètement à la formulation bien qu'il soit d'accord avec Jared et Seth cacha son sourire en remontant le col de son débardeur sur son visage. Jared ne vit rien ou choisit de ne rien voir et continua à objecter sous le regard intrigué de Bella.

‑ T'es un grand malade ? C'est la fille qui cavale avec les vampires !

Une bouffée de courage pris Bella et puisque l'ambiance était devenue bon enfant, elle n'allait pas s'interdire de taquiner les garçons tout en les remettant gentiment à leur place.

‑ On ne cavale pas avec les vampires. Ils sont trop rapides.

Seth lui sourit gentiment, plutôt content de voir du répondant chez Bella. Il était cependant assez surpris de la découvrir assez naïve sur le surnaturel. Elle qui le côtoyait depuis plus longtemps que lui semblait pourtant en connaître bien moins. Que lui avaient donc appris la famille Cullen pour qu'elle ne sache rien du monde dans lequel ils la faisaient vivre ? En tout cas Jared se fit un plaisir de lui répliquer.

‑ Ah ouais ? On est plus rapide qu'eux. Ça te fait flipper ?

Bella chercha ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas paraître déstabilisée par ces nouvelles créatures. Pourtant elle l'était. L'attaque de Paul était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Elle se reprit bien vite et opta pour une réponse factuelle.

‑ Vous n'êtes pas les premiers monstres que je rencontre.

Surgissant de nulle part pour Seth et Bella, Sam passa la porte d'entrée les faisant légèrement sursauter.

‑ Jacob a raison. T'as pas peur de l'étrange.

Plus qu'une affirmation c'était presque une approbation et tout le monde le comprit très bien. En deux phrases, elle était passée de menace potentielle à neutre. Ce qui, lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère méfiant de Sam, n'était pas rien.

Une fois cette affaire vite expédiée, Sam pu se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment. Il s'approcha du bar où était adossé Seth et l'agrippa par la taille. Ses hanches collées à celles de l'homme en face de lui, le jeune humain se laissa guider dans l'étreinte.

Bella les regarda interagir. Bien que la scène sous ses yeux lui rappelait désespérément l'absence d'Edward, elle ne pouvait pas se détourner des deux hommes enlacés. Sam était si doux avec lui, bien loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était faite.

L'alpha passa et repassa son nez dans la nuque de Seth, mécontent d'y trouver l'odeur d'un autre. Bien sûr c'était tout à fait innocent de la part de Jared mais Sam ne le supporta pas. Il se frotta à Seth jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus que leur odeur. Seth pouffa quand les mains de l'alpha s'égarèrent sur ses côtes. Il était très chatouilleux et Sam adorait en jouer. Pendant un instant ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. La tendresse entre eux était presque palpable mais il y avait autre chose, Bella en était certaine.

Les yeux de Sam ne voyaient plus qu'une chose. Là, tout contre son imprégné, il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres tentatrices. L'envie de l'embrasser était si forte que l'alpha senti ses entrailles se tordre d'anticipation. L'idée même de poser sa bouche contre la sienne, d'aspirer l'air sortant de Seth, le rendait euphorique. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il s'était imprégné. Il avait imaginé leur premier baiser des centaines de fois. Parfois, lorsqu'il s'endormait, il pouvait presque en sentir le fantôme.

Sam passa la langue sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir d'en atténuer le fourmillement. L'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante et il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir encore longtemps. Il devait bouger. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ignorant complètement qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention, Sam fit courir ses mains le long du corps de Seth jusqu'à posséder le visage poupin au creux de celles-ci. L'humain se laissa faire, hypnotisé par l'aura de son compagnon. Ils réduisirent lentement l'espace entre eux. Leur souffle maintenant mêlés, les appelaient à concrétiser leur désir. Sam parvint tout de même, dans un effort surhumain, à se détourner. La déception pour l'un comme pour l'autre fut cruelle. Seth savait qu'il serait reconnaissant à Sam, plus tard, d'en avoir eu la force. Mais pour l'instant le jeune garçon ne sentait que sa douloureuse absence.

Voulant se faire pardonner, Sam l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Il recommença, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à en perdre le compte. Il descendit sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire et s'attarda dans son cou où il déposa une multitude de baisers papillons. L'adolescent se tendait vers Sam, espérant se fondre en lui et disparaître dans sa chaleur infernale. S'il s'écoutait, en cet instant précis, il aurait voulu plus.

Toujours sans se préoccupe de leurs spectateurs franchement gênés, Sam glissa sa bouche juste sous son oreille, lui tirant un geignement. Seth avait de nombreux points sensibles et c'était un vrai bonheur pour lui d'en jouer. Une succion plus forte incita Seth à se débattre, bien que sans grande conviction.

‑ Sam…

Cela ressembla plus à un gémissement qu'à une plainte. Bella s'empourpra instantanément et quelques sourires gênés s'échangèrent parmi les loups mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour les stopper.

‑ Aller, ça suffit.

Le ton était clairement amusé cette fois et après une énième tentative, l'adolescent parvint à se détacher de la bouche vorace. En réponse à l'odieuse rébellion, Sam l'emprisonna dans ses bras et Seth abdiqua. Il laissa l'homme se glisser dans son dos et lui murmurer quelques mots avant de pouffer et de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras.

Bella était si fascinée par ce spectacle qu'elle fit à peine attention à Paul et Jacob. Ils étaient en train de se bousculer gentiment dehors, peu presser d'interrompre l'intimité naissante entre l'alpha et son compagnon avec leur arrivée en fanfare. Finalement la faim fut plus forte. Paul entra, prit la chaise la plus proche de la jeune fille et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple.

‑ S'cuse moi.

Ce fut les mots que tout le monde entendit. Mais Bella n'était pas idiote et elle voyait bien au sourire et au regard du loup gris qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser à ses dépens. Evidemment elle voulut répliquer mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Jacob. D'un signe de tête il fit comprendre à son amie qu'ils devaient parler et ce fut sous le regard attentif des membres de la meute qu'ils s'éloignèrent dans la forêt.


End file.
